User talk:Toughpigs
Episode pages Have you given any thought to what we're going to do about episode page titles? See Bionic Woman and Talk:Episode 106: The Journey. CzechOut ☎ | 06:23, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Gah -- sorry, I can't believe I missed that. You're absolutely right. With the episode titles in flux, we shouldn't make pages until the episodes air. I deleted the future episode pages. That was a good idea... Thanks. -- Danny (talk) 08:15, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Admin Thank you so much for your invitation. It's really incredibly nice of you. However, I'm going to have to decline for the time being. I'm soon going to be unavailable for a period of at least two months, and I'd hate to accept only to immediately desert the site. By early 2008, though, I should be back. Of course, if the show doesn't pull itself out of its ratings tailspin by then, the issue will be moot, anyway. But, again, thanks very much for asking me. CzechOut ☎ | 12:56, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Errors in "wikia" sidebar box Dunno if you've noticed, but the sidebar box named wiki (in my skin, the box at the extreme bottom left edge of the pages) is displaying serious coding errors. The "problem report" link is "showing its code", yet links nowhere. And there's a "shared news box" failing to be created underneath that. CzechOut ☎ | 03:29, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I hadn't noticed that -- thank you! That's only showing up in Monobook, and I'm using the custom skin. I'm glad you pointed that out; I took a screenshot, and I'll send it to the tech folks to fix it. -- Danny (talk) 13:54, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Pic licensing I'm growing increasingly concerned about the failure to include licensing information for pictures uploaded to the site. To that end I created Template:imageNBC for use on screen caps and other source material drawn from the show proper. However, there are a number of pictures of actors where it's impossible for a third party like myself to guess at provenance. The pic at Aaron Douglas is a prime example, because it's obvious amateur photography. We need to really tighten up on the inclusion of licensing information now, while the site is still in its infancy. I've attached the ol' to most every pic to which it applies on the site, but you may want to give all the pics a second glance just to make sure. CzechOut ☎ | 00:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm glad that you're working on it. Honestly, picture licensing isn't as big of a concern for me. Maybe you can tell me more about why we should be more careful about it? -- Danny (talk) 00:44, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Cross-wikia Templates Just wondering if there were any plans to create templates which allowed for easy referencing of pages between The Bionic Wiki and this one. For instance, it would seem user-friendly in Paradise Lost to post an external link to the "Population Zero" article at The Bionic Wiki. Also, is there some easy way to do an in-line link to Wikipedia articles? CzechOut ☎ | 16:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, you don't even need a special template for it. This is how you link to Wikipedia: Bionic Woman. And this is how you link to another Wikia wiki: Bionic Wiki article on Population Zero. So those look like this: Bionic Woman and Bionic Wiki article on Population Zero. -- Danny (talk) 16:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Spoilers Good morning! Wasn't sure where to post spoilers. Main page (as I have done)? A new page devoted to spoilers (e.g. Bionic Spoilers)? On the episode page itself? All three? — Paul (talk) 13:26, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I think post 'em on the episode page, and then post a link from the main page. Like, if you know something cool about episode 4, then post it on the episode 4 page, with the spoiler box. Then post on the main page "there's a cool spoiler on the episode 4 page", and people can choose to look at it if they want to. Does that sound good? -- Danny (talk) 22:14, 30 September 2007 (UTC)